


Bibliophile

by alineppenhallow



Series: the b-movie called life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: Despite what his sister thinks about his non-existent love life, Alec is not in danger of an oncoming descent into recluse crazy cat owner. For one; Church would eat his competitors for Alec’s undivided attention and two; Alec’s a little hung up over Magnus Bane.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarcasticLightwood (Wisenights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisenights/gifts).



> For Jaimie
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY REAL LIFE GODDESS! MAY YOU HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY FULL OF LOVE AND SWEETNESS!

Despite what Izzy seems to think, Alec is not a social pariah with no knowledge of the world beyond the bookcases of his local community centre. Life as a local Librarian doesn’t mean he’s doomed to sweater vests and introversion. Instead it provides him with a unique position to observe humanity.  

For instance Alec always knows when a beloved TV character gets killed because the grief counseling shelf is nearly empty and dust free, and some of the teenagers stick around to lament the loss of their favourite character or rage at the injustice of modern media. There’s an alarming trend between death and queer characters on TV, so he’s more than happy to assist the unhappy teens rage in politely worded letters and emails, he even checks them over before they get sent. 

Alec also knows when the  _ Great British Bake Off  _ is back on because every baking book returned explodes flour everywhere whenever he opens them and local clubs donate wonky biscuits and too sweet cakes to the library supported coffee mornings.  

Thanks to brunches and book clubs, Alec also has access to an endless well of local gossip. He knows whose son is dating whom, who's getting a messy divorce and what the latest scandal is. Pretty much ninety percent of the local gossip is provided by the older ladies who come to the library as much for the books as they do for the company and they think Alec is ‘ _ such a nice young man’ _ . Thanks to them, he knows things before Izzy does most days which drives her insane. 

Besides all that he’s not a shut in with an unhealthy obsession with his job material. He goes out, on occasion, granted it’s usually with friends and family but it’s not like he’s slinking around the bookshelves like some literary troll. 

Alec does have a social life. His sister just conveniently forgets that as she bemoans his lack of love life. For her, the spotty dating history is a sign of his oncoming descent into recluse crazy cat owner. 

Alec has one cat - Church - And he’s pretty sure he’s safe from obsessive cat ownership because there’s a high chance that Church would eat any competitors for Alec’s undivided attention. 

There is one bright spot to Alec’s job, even if it is a bit of a downer on his social life. 

Magnus Bane.

Really why should he bother with the blur of same old lawyers and businessmen at the local club when Magnus Bane exists? 

How could any of them possibly compare? 

Of course the most logical option would be to ask the object of his affections out for a coffee. But Magnus is a intern in the city for a major fashion magazine, studying part time fashion design and textiles. He’s intelligent, witty and prone to flirting with everything that has anything resembling a pulse. He’s kind and endlessly patient with Alec’s stuttering mess of word vomit and drop dead gorgeous to boot. 

To summerise; Magnus Bane is so completely out of Alec’s league he might as well be in another solar system. 

But despite all that, Magnus still shows up like clockwork three times a week and Alec still pines like a victorian maiden  _ every damn time _ . 

But it wasn’t always smooth sailing made out of quiet chats about the latest book craze while Magnus leaned over the island that made up the front desk. 

Nooopppeee. 

It all started with a fight over some books. 

You see once upon a time the fashion and textile books had contained sample swatches of cloth but Alec is a librarian, not a launderette owner and unfortunately the books tended to be checked out by stay-at-home parents taking a part time course at the local college. 

Alec has no problem with stay-at-home parents, he often wishes his own had made a similar decision regarding his childhood. No, Alec’s problem lies with if you’re juggling sticky fingers and library property one tends to affect the other in disastrous ways. 

Alec refers to those days as the  **Dark Days** and the  **Dark Days** were filled with jam and glitter glue. 

So Alec breathed a sigh of relief when the swatches were removed from the books and kept at the library for supervised study. 

Which didn’t suit Magnus Bane  **at all** . 

Magnus was, and still is, a busy man, juggling studies and an internship meant that he needed to be mobile, not stuck in one of the back rooms of the library for a few hours. Alec had argued the point, having some mild flashbacks to the  **Dark Days** , so he might have been a little more…  _ short _ with Magnus. 

The result was a lot of yelling in the library, back and forth, until Magnus threw his hands in the air in surrender and had let Alec lead him to the back room. 

Alec remembers the way Magnus had sighed, fished out his mobile phone and tapped out a few quick texts that were no doubt a string of cancellations for whatever appointments or lectures he had to attend. Alec had felt bad about the yelling and the disruption to Magnus’ life.

He’d bought him tea and the best bourbons from the miniscule staff room - the ones that weren’t stale and soft - in apology. It was a mighty sacrifice but completely worth it for the small grateful smile Magnus had gifted him with. 

Despite the rough beginnings, Magnus still stumbled into the library about three times a week and shared mildly awkward small talk with Alec on the short walk to the back room until they found their natural rhythm. Alec’s not really sure how they started to actually get to know one another, maybe it was a quick joke that finally broke the ice or just running out of the usual quips of small talk, but soon they were actually talking and Magnus went from the hot unavailable guy to the man Alec may have wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  

Not that Alec will admit that, out loud or to Magnus. 

He’s just grateful that Magnus seems to like his company considering the way he lounges over the desk every time he comes in with a warm smile gracing his lips. It’s been months but everytime the door opens around ten in the morning Alec’s chest flutters with a million butterflies, Magnus is still the highlight of Alec’s work day and he doubts that’ll change anytime soon. 

He’s quite comfortable with the routine which is of course when it changes. 

It’s a Friday morning and Magnus has his arms folded on the front desk as he leans forward with a grin listening to Alec try and lure him into reading  _ Song of Achilles _ when Jace saunters up.

“Clary called in sick,” Jace greets them, leaning his hip heavily against the desk. 

Alec frowns, unsure of why this warrants his brother’s interruption to what Jace and Clary have taken to calling Alec’s ‘courting time’ - the traitorous bastards. “OK, tell her I hope she feels better soon.”

“Aww, poor biscuit. She must have caught something from the munchkins,” Magnus grins and Alec feels his lips twitch in answering smile.

“It happens.”

Jace rolls his eyes at them and this is usually why Clary has banned him from approaching the desk whenever Alec and Magnus are there. Really he doesn’t have a leg to stand on considering all the sappy bad poetry Alec put up with before Jace managed to actually ask Clary out. “It does but that’s not the problem.”

“What is?”

“Storytime,” Jace states and Alec’s face falls. 

“Shit.”

Magnus’ gaze flicks between them, a hint of concern in his gaze as he hand reaches across the counter top for Alec’s, just stopping short of actually touching him, “I didn’t realise the children’s reading hour was so life and death.”

Jace shrugs, “Normally it isn’t but...”

“But Izzy has the morning off and-” Alec remembers.

“And I’ve got the mobile library today,” Jace points out.

“Which means?” Magnus asks, a delicately plucked eyebrow flicking up his forehead. 

Jace grins, mouth full of teeth, “Alec’s got to communicate with the spawns.”

“Shit.” Alec mutters again staring at the kids corner as the dread begins to curl in his gut. 

“Do you not like kids?” Magnus questions, sounding vaguely surprised. 

“I do but not...” Alec trails off and Jace picks up for him. 

“So many in one sitting. Clary and Izzy can get them quiet and I can make reading time fun but Alec here-” 

“I’m not good.” Alec finishes with all the gravitas of a man understating the enormity of the problem. 

“Surely it’s not so-” Magnus starts but Jace jumps in. 

“It’s like the Lion King production in third year all over again.”

“That’s why I quit the drama club,” Alec says quietly, caught in the memory. 

“Most monotone hyena we’ve ever had. Quiet too. Didn’t think it was possible to avoid eye contact with an entire room of people but you managed it brother,” Jace chuckles and Alec reaches out to punch him in the arm. 

“I hate you.” Alec says and Jace just makes kissy faces at him unperturbed by his brother’s hatred. 

“Stage fright,” Magnus says sympathetically. 

Alec groans, scrubing a hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his head, “I just...I can’t - I...” He makes a frustrated noise as he struggles to encapsulate his failings. 

Magnus nods thoughtfully, “I’ll do it.”

“What?” Alec asks, shocked. 

“Isn’t it illegal to let strange men off the street talk to kids for an hour?” Jace asks and Magnus narrows his eyes at him. 

“Listen here blondie, most of the parents know me anyway, I run the local youth drama club,” He says jutting his chin out proudly. 

“Magnus I can’t ask-” Alec starts but Magnus’ hand comes up to stop him.

“Hush darling, you’re not asking. I’m volunteering.” 

“Problem solved,” Jace says clapping his hands together, ridding them of some imaginary dust and the two men before him before swivelling on one foot and marching off with a backwards wave. 

“Wait- Jace! Damn him,” Alec shouts after his brother but Jace has already ducked behind one the of the bookshelves and Alec can see him hunched over and running for the staff room through the gaps in the books. 

“Problem?” Magnus asks, a little uncertainty in his voice as he pulled back slightly. 

Alec is quick to shake his head, “No, it’s just - I mean it’s too much to ask of you and I’m not sure I should be asking and it’s not right that Jace -”

“Tell you what,” Magnus interrupts him. “I’ll do it for a price.”

“Ok...I don’t think the library can pay you though…” Alec says, frowning at the desk top.

Magnus chuckles softly, “Not what I was thinking of Alexander.” 

“Then what do you want?” Alec asks with a little trepidation. 

Magnus catches his gaze from under his sparkling lashes, “You.”

Alec chokes on air as his face heats, “Me?”

“One coffee date,” Magnus smiles, holding up a single finger. 

Alec’s mind screeches to a screaming halt. He stutters as his words get stuck in his throat like a pile up while Magnus just watches him fondly. He’s not sure he heard Magnus right. He can’t have. He’s sure he’s heard wrong but he doesn’t want to insult Magnus or make it out as more than it is so he keeps his mouth shut. Until he realises that Magnus is patiently waiting for his response and Alec manages to push out at least one recognisable and safe word. “...O-Okay.”

Magnus’ smile is bright and warm and it cause Alec’s mouth to dry up completely. God did he actually agree to a date? An actual date with his long time crush. If not then  _ what _ ? “Wonderful, so what time do we start?”

* * *

The library goes from silent barring a few coughs and the sound of a flipping page or two, to absolute chaos as soon as the clock ticks over to eleven. The local school group practically explodes through the front doors and make a weaving, winding beeline around the shelves for the kids corner.

Two tired looking teachers bring up the rear and offer Alec a sheepish and apologetic smile as they pass and Alec nods in greeting. 

Magnus is already settled in the spongy colourful corner with the copy of Alice and Wonderland in his lap that Clary’s been reading the children and Alec can just about see him from his post. 

If he leans over the counter a touch. 

Which he’s trying not to do but really there’s nobody around to judge him if he fails frequently. Except old Mrs Colten but she’s pushing ninety and always borrows the Mills & Boons novels - especially the cowboy editions - with a shaky hand as she licks her cracked lips and she can’t judge him. She absolutely _ can not _ judge him. 

“You’re not Miss Clary!” Comes the first of many loud and unhappy observations as the children settle into the corner of the book kingdom. 

“Quite right sweetheart, unfortunately Miss Clary isn’t well and she’s asked me to stand in for her today. Is that okay?” Magnus asks and the leader of the dismayed eyes him with a comical narrowing gaze for a few moments. 

“Ok,” They eventually say and Magnus bows his head as though speaking with a king who’s just offered him pardon, not a seven year old in a untucked shirt and scruffy hair.  

Things settle pretty quickly after judgement on the last minute replacement has been passed and soon Magnus is cracking open the large picture book at the bookmarked page. Alec practically folds himself over the front desk to get a good view as Magnus begins. 

Clary is clear and a little over dramatic with her storytelling, all  _ oohhs  _ and  _ ahhs, _ as is Izzy to a point with more than one funny face and Jace often gets up to reenact a battle scene ( _ The Hobbit  _ had become a quick favourite so long as it was Jace reading). Magnus however is very different.

Magnus is... _ magical _ . 

He draws the children in with quiet tones, more than one of the kids butt-shuffling closer to Magnus as a result. There’s an almost lyrical way to his story telling, softly rising and falling like a lullaby and when it comes to the scarier aspects of the story his voice sharpens, jolting the children like an electric shock. 

The countertop digs into Alec’s hips, no doubt leaving bruises but Alec doesn’t mind. He’s just as enraptured as the children, despite not being able to properly hear Magnus from so far away. Alec rests his chin in his hand as he watches Magnus twist the book round so the kids can see the pictures, the move looked like something from a ballroom and Alec half expects Magnus to twirl the book around like a delicate dance partner. 

Clearly he’s been watching Magnus far longer than he should of when he’s rudely interrupted from his swooning. Mrs Colton swats him over the back of his head with one of her regular cowboy erotica’s and Alec almost falls over the desk in surprise, she’s clearly been standing there a while, her existence completely unnoticed by Alec. Mrs Colton gives him a particularly dark look that Alec responds with one his own, his gaze lingering meaningfully on her choice of novella as he raises a daring eyebrow. 

The staring contest lasts a few moments before Mrs Colton slides the book across the smooth black countertop, avoiding Alec’s eyes. The battle is his. For now at least judging by the haughty sniff Mrs Colton gives him as she takes the book back once he’s scanned and stamped it. 

Alec watches her leave before he returns his attention to his actual work. He putters around the front desk for a few minutes before giving up after realising he’s moved the same stack of books to a different section of the desk three times. 

He folds himself over the countertop again to peer round the children's corner. It’s still as magical as it was before and again Alec finds himself falling under Magnus’ spell. He listens happily to the quiet murmurings of the story, more interested in the reader. Magnus is calmer, seated in front of his small audience, then Alec’s ever seen him. It’s an almost meditative peacefulness but not without its enjoyment. He hasn’t lost the gentle warm smile throughout his story telling. 

Something in the story gets them all giggling and Alec laughs quietly along with the little ones and it draws Magnus’ gaze. He can feel his face warm as his stomach flips but he can hardly break the connection. It’s almost like an enchantment and Alec’s caught in the magic. Magnus smiles softly at him and Alec knows his answering one is a little dopey but he can’t seem to stop himself. 

The hour passes quickly enough and soon the children are grumbling and stomping their feet as the two sleepy teachers shoo them into moving. 

Alec knows from experience that Magnus will be parched and sets off to the staff room while the kids are still pulling on their jackets at a snail's pace to prolong their time there. He grabs from the cupboard one of the old small glasses and fills it with water from the tap. Nothing fancy, they are a community library after all. Once he leaves the staff room it's just in time to nod goodbye at the drained teachers and wave awkwardly at the few polite good-byes the kids offer. 

One girl - the appointed leader of the pack from earlier - tugs hard at his jeans twice to gain his attention. Alec folds himself down to her level and she waits patiently for him to descend before she speaks. 

“Can Mr Magnus read to us again?” She asks and Alec opens and closes his mouth as he tries to come up with the right answer. Ideally he wants to say yes but they already have a full staff and as much as Alec wants Magnus around more he can’t just claim a section of his already busy schedule. Even though a little dark part of him is tempted to use the kids as an incentive, guilt can be a powerful motivator. 

“I’ll see what I can work out,” Alec settles on diplomatically and the little girl nods acceptingly before she skips after her classmates. 

Alec shakes his head and pushes himself to his full height again and rounds the corner for the children's area. Magnus is stretching, he’s up on his tiptoes, his hands reaching for the ceiling as his back bows under the strain. Alec watches, eyeing the graceful curve of Magnus’ spine and the hidden power straining against the thin glittering silk shirt. Magnus settles back on his feet with a groan.  

“You did good,” Alec says as he holds out the small glass of water before he does something stupid like whimper or maybe reach out and lick the line of Magnus’ neck that had been so tantalising bared during that little stretch. Because that’s what he needs on top of his pitiful love life, a sexual harassment lawsuit. 

“Why thank you darling,” Magnus says for both the glass of water and the compliment. He takes a long welcome sip of the tepid tap water, “Not my finest performance for an audience but for a last minute act I think it went rather well.”

“It did - I mean you did - I mean you were great,” Alec stumbles through. 

Magnus’ smile is small and accompanied by a rosy tint to his cheeks as he softly shimmy’s on the spot. Alec lets the silence settle over them like a comforting blanket, he’s in no rush really to see Magnus on his way but the promise of payment hovers in the back of his mind inching closer and closer until he can’t ignore it anymore. 

“Um, about the uh - the date -”

“It’s perfectly fine darling, I won’t hold you hostage over it. I rather enjoyed myself today and that can be payment enough,” Magnus says brushing aside any worries, though he doesn’t quite meet Alec’s eyes which bolsters his resolve. 

“Well that’s too bad because I was - I was kind of looking forward to it,” Alec shrugs, his hands pushed so deep into his jeans pockets his belt is fighting to keep the jeans above his hip bones. Alec ignores the troubles of the leather around his waist, still trying to appear flirtatiously nonchalant and probably falling short by a mile or two. 

Magnus stares up at him, mouth just a little agape. He blinks rapidly and a small shower of gold glitter sprinkles his cheeks, Alec tries not to get distracted by it. 

“Well then, who am I to disappoint,” Magnus finally says, his smile growing into something wide and bright. 

“I mean - it’s just - only if you want to,” Alec mumbles, his cheeks burning as he rubs at the back of his neck nervously. 

“My dear Alexander I finished my course a few weeks ago,” Magnus states and Alec frowns, unsure of what this has to do with anything before it clicks over like a door lock. The realisation stalling Alec’s thoughts. Magnus’ course ended ages ago, so the only reason he’d have for coming back to the library would be...

“Oh.”

Magnus giggles, “Yes, ‘oh’ covers it it quite well.”

“So that’s a yes,” Alec asks fighting a grin. 

Magnus steps into Alec’s personal space with a wicked smile, “When do you finish today darling?” 

“I finish at three,” Alec says, a grin growing on his face.  

Magnus bounces on his heels, “Excellent! I’ll be waiting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
